To delete
It was officially the year 2022 because it was Saturday, the first of January. Gigi was exhausted from staying up late the previous night due to the New Year's Eve party, but she was also super excited because Tony was coming home from the hospital. Robert, Shawn, Rose, and Tommy stood in the living room waiting. The front door opened and Gigi came in with Tony who was using crutches to walk- he'd be using them until he got used to walking again. Shawn was beyond happy to have Tony back after all these years and Rose had nothing against Tony, so she was happy as well. Tommy was a very trusting kid which was why he had easily accepted getting a third father figure despite the fact the last two had tossed him away. Robert, on the other hand, was being cautious. He had been left by his biological father, stepfather Pete Caster, and adoptive father Daniel Miller, and he had just started getting used to living with his adoptive mother- Gigi Rueda. Gigi helped Tony sit down on the couch in the living room while Shawn and Tommy went into the kitchen and Robert when up to his room. Rose felt it wasn't her place to stay she didn't know Tony and wasn't Gigi's child, so she went up to her room to check on her son who was napping in his crib. Shawn returned to the living room holding a glass of water which he gave to Tony. "Thanks, Shawn." Tony took a little sip- having been in a coma for a year less than a decade, Tony wasn't used to drinking and eating on his own anymore and it was proving to be a little difficult. Tommy came into the living room holding a plate that contained a sandwich. "I don't know what you like or what you can eat, so I made peanut butter," Tommy said as he handed him the plate. "Always a safe bet. Who doesn't like a good peanut butter sandwich?" Tony replied. "People who are allergic to peanuts," Tommy pointed out. Tony chuckled as Gigi giggled. "I suppose you're right. Hey, how old are you again?" Tony asked. "I'll be thirteen in March," Tommy replied. Tony nodded and took a tiny bite of his sandwich. Meanwhile- to stay out of the way- Rose took Shane to Emily's house for a playdate with Hope. Ethan was at work but Emily was seated on the couch in her living room beside Rose. Hope was running around ignoring baby Shane who was playing on a playmat Rose had brought along. "Hope, don't you want to play with your cousin?" Emily asked her daughter. "Not really, mommy." "Wow, she's got a good vocabulary for a one and a half-year-old," Rose stated. "She's a magical child remember?" "True. By sixteen two we can talk in short sentences, and by age two can talk in full sentences," Rose recalled. Emily nodded. Rose looked around- this was the first time she had been in Emily and Ethan's new house. “So how do you like the new house? ” Rose asked looking around. “Bigger than our last house and we're almost done un-packing” Emily replied. Emily and Ethan had been living in a two bedroom house using magic to pay the pills, but with a new baby on the way they had needed an extra room. They had moved into this three bedroom house two days after Christmas. “Do you think Hope is ready to be a big sister” Rose asked watching the almost seventeen month old run around babbling to herself. “She still doesn't understand what it even means” Emily replied. “I thought magical children were ten times faster at developing and learning and understand than mortal children” Rose said. “They are, you've heard some of the things that come out of Kira's mouth that are way advanced for a typical three-year-old, babies though are more or less normal” Emily explained. “I hope she gets along with her new brother” Rose said. “Me too, you remember my aunt Ruby?” “Yeah, your aunt with the long red hair and the two sets of twins...I see her every Sunday at the family supper” Rose replied. “Well Isabella loves her baby brothers but Anabella is still quite jealous” Emily informed. Rose nodded and turned her attention to Shane when he started crying for no reason. Ursula and Francisco were seated at their table ready to enjoy their supper. “I was thinking of paying a visit to Rose's family and talk with them about forgiving Rose” Francisco informed after swallowing a piece of chicken. “Not a good idea it's non of your business” Ursula replied as she picked up her class of orange juice. She took a sip and placed the glass back down on the table. “You put your nose in my business when my daughter was fifteen and pregnant” Francisco pointed out, he then took a sip of his juice. “That's different you're my brother and we're close. You don't even known Rose or her parents” Ursula pointed out picking up some mashed potatoes with her fork. “I know but like them I kicked Emma out, I've been down this road before” Francisco stated as Ursula shoved her fork into her mouth. “It's not your place to tell them what to do with their daughter. It wasn't my business to put you in your place true, but I wasn't some stranger who had experience with kicking out pregnant teens” Ursula replied. She added, “I did it mostly for Emma anyways because she's my niece. I wouldn't have gone to Katie's parents or to Ava and told them how to handle their pregnant teens.” Francisco nodded to say she had made her very valid point. Ruby and Cameron were at their table eating. Noah and Mason were seated in the high chairs that last year had belonged to Isabella and Anabella. The almost three-year-old girls were now sitting on chairs on the other side of the table. “Mom can the babies move in with grandma” Anabella asked glaring at her baby brothers who were just minding their own business eating. “No they can't live with grandma” Ruby replied. “Why not?” “Because they live here with us” Ruby replied. “Grandma can adopt them” Anabella suggested. “Adoption happens only when the parents can't take care of their children anymore” Cameron explained just to be in the conversation. “If I were you I would find a way to accept them, they will be your brothers for the rest of your life” Ruby stated sternly ending the discussion. Emma and Jax were eating in their dinning room without their daughter. The reason was Jake had decided to take Jessie to Australia for the day to show her where her father had grown up. (Jax had lived with his parents in Sydney, Australia, from birth until the age of fourteen and a half when they moved to Miami.) “You remember how last year you brought up the idea of us having another baby” Emma randomly asked. “Yeah, you said you didn't feel up to raising another kid” Jax recalled. “Right, well I've been thinking and if you still want to have another baby I'm on board” Emma informed. “What made you change your mind?” “Seeing you with Kira reminds me of you and Jessie, she's almost all grown up now and it would kind of be nice to have little feet running around again” Emma replied. “Emma I appreciate this but you were right.” Emma looked confused so Jax explained. “I love playing with Kira when I babysit but I've realized that I don't want to look after a child full time, I like having time to myself and time for us.” “Are you sure because this is your window, I may not be willing anymore down the road” Emma asked wanting him to be sure. “You gave me a wonder daughter and I'm happy with just sitting back and watching her take on the rest of her life” Jax replied. Emma smiled leaning over the table to kiss him. Maddie and Diego were eating in silence with Melanie- who had been much better behaved recently. Gigi sat at her kitchen table- that was technically in the middle of the living room because they had a really tiny kitchen- catching Tony up on everything that happened in the last nine years. (Andi and Ethan reuniting with Phillip was now Luke, the birth of Kira, finding out about Ruby, Pete walking back in and out of her life leaving her with Robert and Tommy, Emily and Ethan having a baby after being compelled to sleep together by Cameron who had been compelled to do so by the council.) Tony was pretty amazed with just how much crazy stuff had went down while he was taking a very long nap. Robert and Tommy were talking about starting the plans for a new invention now that the confetti machine was fixed and the confetti had all been removed from the floor in their basement. Rose was feeding baby Shane while talking to Shawn about deciding who his temporary guardian would be- they were running out of time to pick one. “It has to be either my mom, my guardian, or your guardian” Shawn informed Rose of their options- it was a magic law that a temporary guardian of a child had to be either one of their full witch or wizard parent's guardian or one of their parents if their parents was powerless, or the parent of their parent if that person was powerless. Shawn was a full wizard and Rose a full witch so they couldn't be Shane's temporary guardian- also known as a childhood guardian. “You're mom as a lot on her plate with Tony being back and having all of these mouths to feed. I want someone we're very close to looking out for Shawn. Someone we're like family too” Rose said giving the hint. “So you mean my guardian...Kim” Shawn replied and Rose nodded. “I know we don't have to ask her but it's still polite too” Shawn said. “We'll call her after supper” Rose decided, Shawn nodded. Andi and Luke were eating supper at their table but Kira was refusing to eat. “Kira why are you not eating” Andi asked noticing that her daughter was just playing with her food. “Ian was supposed to come over for supper tonight” Kira replied. (She still pronounced Ethan as Ian...it was too adorable to correct.) “Hope was in a really bad mood so they had cancel and Emily wasn't feeling well anyways” Andi explained to her daughter. “Ian never comes here anymore. I miss him” Kira stated and tel-transported to her room. “Looks like she's feeling a little left out” Luke pointed out to Andi who nodded in agreement. “I'll call Ethan and see if I can arrange for them to spend some time together” Andi decided. That night everyone was asleep except for Gig and Shawn- they were watching a movie together in the living room. “How are you and Rose adjusting” Gigi asked. “Just another thing I have to get used too” Shawn replied. For a moment it was silent between them. “How do you do it mom” Shawn asked breaking the silence. “How do I do what?” “How do you just adjust to every change thrown at you just like that. Pete came you adjusted, Robert and Tommy came you adjusted, I got Rose pregnant you adjusted, Pete left you adjusted, we adopted Robert and Tommy you adjusted, Rose moved in you adjusted, Shane was born you adjusted, Tony woke up you adjusted, Tony came home you adjusted, and here I am still adjusting to have brothers and still just wrapping my head around the fact that I'm a teen father...my son is already almost five months old” Shawn stated. “We must let go of the life we have planned, so as to accept the one that is waiting for us” Gigi said. “That's your key to accepting any change that comes our way” Shawn asked. Gigi nodded. The next day when Gracie got home from her school her mother had a very important serious question for her. “Gracie when you were a baby I told myself that I would tell you about your father. Then when you turned fifteen I'd give the choice of meeting him” Katie stated getting straight to the point. “I have to think about it mom” Gracie replied and headed off to her room. Gracie thought on her bed for a long time but came to no conclusion. So she turned to the one person who had always been able to help make decisions- Shawn. Shawn tel-transported into Gracie's room and sat next to her on her bed. “My mom said I can meet my dad if I want” Gracie informed. “That's huge Gracie how do you feel about that” Shawn asked. “I don't know if I forgive my father, I never met him and I don't know if I want to.” “Would you regret never meeting him even once” Shawn asked. “He's not a good guy Shawn.” “You're allowed to have your own opinion on people and you have a tendency to find the good in anyone” Shawn replied. “I'm not ready to meet my father, I haven't forgiven him yet” Gracie realized. “Then maybe you should work on forgiving him...just enough to have one meeting” Shawn suggested. “I did have another thing to ask, I need some dating advice” Gracie stated. Shawn nodded and replied, “don't sleep with him.” Monday January tenth was the day after Jax's thirty second birthday. It was three in the afternoon and Ethan had just gotten to his parent's house to pick up his little sister. “IAN” Kira shouted seeing him walk through the front door. She ran over to him landing in his arms for a big hug. “I wanted to go to the park today and it's no fun to go alone” Ethan said on his knees looking his sister in her eyes. “I'll go with you” Kira volunteered right away. “You'll do that just for me” Ethan asked and Kira nodded her little head like crazy. “Well you better go find your shoes and your jacket” Ethan said. Kira nodded again and ran to her room as her brother got up. “Thanks for this Ethan” Andi said standing next to him. “You know damn well I'm a sucker for little kids” Ethan replied. “You're sister is going to talk non stop about this for the next week” Andi stated knowing her daughter. “It's kind of cool I'm someone important in her little world” Ethan replied. Ethan and Kira arrived to the park holding hands and Kira pulled him towards the play ground. “I'm good and the slide now watch me” Kira said and climbed up onto the toddler play structure. Ethan stood cheering her own as she slid down the little yellow slide. “Well look at you you're such a big girl now” Ethan stated when Kira ran over to him. Kira put a proud smile on her face and just had to show her brother again. This time when she walked over to him she said, “thanks for taking me to the park today, you're my hero Ethan.” “Hey you said my name right good job, and your very welcome” Ethan replied. “I like it when you play with just me” Kira stated and than climbed onto the play structure again leaving her brother smiling at her sweetness. Seeing how much he meant to his little sister Ethan had decided to spend the rest of the day with her. Andi and Luke took the opportunity to have a date night. It was getting late and Kira was slowly falling asleep as Ethan read her a bedtime story. He had already tucked her into bed. Ethan finished the book and placed it down on the night stand. “Can I tell you something” Ethan asked and Kira nodded. “Enjoy the little things in life, one day you'll look back and realize they were big things” Ethan whispered. “Ethan? Do you enjoy the little things” Kira asked. “Sometimes I forget to, that happens you get older” Ethan replied telling her nothing but the truth. “How do you remember again?” “It's not always easy but if you lucky you have someone to remind you.” “Oh, do you have someone to remind you?” “Today you reminded me” Ethan replied. “Well then I have really good news” Kira stated. “Yeah? What's your good news?” “You will always have me.” With that said Kira closed her little eyes and fell asleep. Ethan smiled and kissed her little cheek. Ethan got home and joined Emily in their room. Emily was buttoning up her night gown when Ethan walked over to her and stopped her. Before she could speak, he leaned in kissing her soft lips. “We didn't have anything planned tonight” Emily giggled. (They hadn't slept together since the start of the second trimester of Emily's pregnancy.) “I'm enjoying the little things” Ethan replied and kissed her again. He slowly undressed her as they kissed letting himself feel the tension and excitement and love rather than doing it quickly to get to the good part like usual. Emily seemed to be enjoying this change just as much as her boyfriend was. The next morning the students were in class listening to Ava on the PA System. She informed everyone of the cheer-leading practice at lunch and the swim practice taking place after school. (Emily was on the cheer-squad for the remainder of her pregnancy but wasn't going to loose her spot because Rose- who was no longer on the swim team- had offered to her her place for the next month or two. “The last announcement today is a birthday announcement! Wish Robert Rueda a happy birthday as he is now seventeen” Ava informed. Roberts classmates including Melanie all wished him a good birthday. Later the day when the final bell had rung Shawn and Rose had gotten into an argument. “Your friends invited me to see a movie at the theater and Shane's too little to go” Rose stated arguing her point. “I can't look after him right now Rose I've got practice” Shawn argued back. “Look I've felt like an outsider with her friends since we started dating and they are finally starting to open up” Rose stated. “Rose our agreement was I can be on the team and you'll look after Shane when I'm at practice” Shawn pointed out. “FINE!” Rose took control of the stroller that held their son and walked out of the school with her bag swing side to side on her back. This was how supper had gone for the families. Anabella had a meltdown at the table convinced she was no longer loved because Isabella told Noah he was cute when he eats. Jessie was in an argument with her mother because she wanted to work a real case and her mother wouldn't give in. Jax just sat their awkwardly not wanting to be thrown into the middle of this. Gigi and Tony had taken their kids along with Melanie, Rose, and Shane, to a restaurant to celebrate Roberts birthday. Rose and Shawn were not talking to each-other and even refused to sit next to each-other. Shawn offered to feed the baby but Rose went on a dramatic rant about how she might as well do it since she had already been looking after him all afternoon while Shawn “Swam with dolphins.” Shawn didn't even dare point out there were no dolphins in the high school's pool. Kira was acting like brat because she had woken up too early that morning and had refused to take a nap. Katie had simply asked Gracie if she and Ben were being safe- turns out they weren't even a couple like Katie had thought, Gracie made the very loud and clear. Kim was suffering through a meal with Ben and his sister because she was being completely ignored. Sophie was eating alone because Sara with her dad. Emily and Ethan were getting along as they ate with Hope.